Time and Space
Time and Space is a Doctor Who fan fiction written by Miramc22 featuring Elizabeth Carter, an 18-year-old girl from Manhattan, New York, who moves to London, England, and meets the the Doctor. She has the option of joining him in traveling time and space, but she is faced with the difficult decision of leaving with him. Embark on the whimsical journeys of Elizabeth and the Doctor. Laugh, cry, and enjoy the many adventures the duo will have. Summary Elizabeth Carter has a few problems, among these: # Her dad being secretly married and not telling you. # Moving to the United Kingdom the summer her last year of high school starts. # Dad neglecting her. #Mom died years ago. #Being American in London. #Having an abusive step-family. #Going camping for the first time with her new family. #Stumbling across a blue police box. #Entering that police box. #That police box is smaller on the outside. #Or, bigger on the inside. #Meeting a man in that box. #The man won't introduce himself. #He calls himself the Doctor. #He's an alien. #She's faced with the choice of going with the Doctor or staying with her new family. #She's Elizabeth, not Lizzie. If Elizabeth goes with the Doctor, she'll have the experience of a lifetime. She'll go to different planets, different times, and different realities. Time and space belongs to her. Just her and the Doctor in that blue box for forever. If Elizabeth stays with her family, she'll be able to live her new life and hopefully make peace with her step mom and step siblings. She can finally get her father to notice her and make some success in her life. But is it worth facing death constantly with the Doctor? Is the whole of time and space really worth hurting everyone around her? Will she ever get to live a normal life? Is the Doctor the person he says he is? Is he a person at all? Questions surround Elizabeth as she makes a difficult decision that can change her life. Table of Contents *Prologue *Chapter 1: I Move to London *Chapter 2: My New Family and why I Hate it *Chapter 3: The Box *Chapter 4: I am Accidentally Kidnapped *Chapter 5: Timey-Wimey Stuff is Explained *Chapter 6: We Are Sent to Hunt Statues *Chapter 7: The Angels of Thoth *Chapter 6: 3 Months and 12 Search Parties Later *Chapter 7: My Kidnapper becomes Mr. Smith Characters MV5BMTYzMTczMzg0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTAzMTkwOQ@@. V1. SX640 SY800 .jpg|Elizabeth Carter David-Tennant-with-short-spikes.jpg|The Doctor Zack_Ward.jpg|Arthur Carter Idina-idina-menzel-340564 233 350.jpg|Sarah Wade Tumblr ma97ejKXDp1qzxur3o1 500.jpg|Madison Wade Ba69f3a418ce1bd0a7a52683baa1fa53.jpeg|James Wade emmawatson_pic.jpg|Piper Parks skandar_keynes.jpg|Dylan White MV5BMTcxNzEwMDg2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzYxMTM1Nw@@._V1_SY317_CR17,0,214,317_.jpg|Sophie Thomas *Elizabeth Carter *The Doctor *Arthur Carter *Sarah Wade *Madison Wade *James Wade *Piper Pond *Dylan White Cast *Indiana Evans as Elizabeth Carter *David Tennant as the Doctor *Zack Ward as Arthur Carter *Idina Menzel as Sarah Wade *Emily Rudd as Madison Wade *Joshua Anthony Brand as James Wade *Emma Watson as Piper Pond *Skandar Keynes as Dylan White *Phoebe Tonkin as Sophie Thomas Category:Time and Space Category:Doctor Who Category:Miramc22 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories